Mystère
by Ran-luna13
Summary: [One-shoot ganador del primer lugar en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Owari no Seraph"] Él era un detective adolescente en su primer caso, un incendio en la mansión de una prestigiosa familia, donde murió la primogénita de la familia. La principal sospechosa es su hermana, sin coartada y con motivos. El joven se convence de que es inocente... Sin prueba alguna.


**Mystère**

Respiró hondamente. Debía calmar sus nervios y pensar con la cabeza fría, o de lo contrario no sería capaz de aclarar lo que había sucedido.

Era su primer caso, y era natural que estuviera intranquilo, pues el inspector lo llevaba no era, ni mucho menos, amable. Y él tan sólo tenía dieciocho años, así pues, ni bien le miró, le adjudicó el sobrenombre de "mocoso".

Maldito sea el inspector Guren Ichinoise.

—Tranquilo, chico —le sonrió un agente que controlaba el perímetro al ver los nervios que le recorrían—. Seguramente todo haya sido un simple accidente, pero al haber una persona muerta, no podemos simplemente pasar de ello.

—Gracias —dijo con amabilidad y se acercó más al escenario del crimen.

En su anterior vida había sido una majestuosa mansión de blancas paredes, columnas al más puro estilo clásico y hermosos jardines llenos de flores. Todo señalizando la gran fortuna que poseía la familia Hiragi.

Ahora no era más que una casa derruida y consumida por las llamas. Su elegante vegetación había corrido la misma suerte, y solo algunas plantas se salvaban de milagro.

Parecía improbable que fuera accidental. ¿Tan rápido se podían extender sin que nadie diera la voz de alarma hasta que ya era demasiado tarde?

—¡Mocoso! ¡Mira por dónde vas! —exclamó un hombre cuando, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, chocó con él.

No hacía ni falta verle para saber quién era.

—Buenas tardes a usted también —dijo irónico.

—Hyakuya, puedes ir por donde has venido —ordenó—. Este no es un caso donde mocosos entrometidos deban meter las narices.

Le hubiera replicado, sino hubiera sido porque otra cosa llamó su atención.

Más bien, otra persona. Una joven de cabellos violetas que mantenía la mirada bajada, por lo que no podía ver sus ojos, quizá unos años menor que él. ¿Quién sería?

—Eh, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Guren, pero poco caso le hizo.

Estaba más interesado en la muchacha que en el gruñón que la policía tenía por inspector.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó una vez estuvo cerca de ella.

La joven levanto su mirada, serena pero dolida, y juraría que la había visto antes. En algún sitio se habían encontrado, o quizá la había visto en la televisión…

—No puede ser —sus orbes se abrieron completamente a causa de la sorpresa—. ¿Hiragi Mahiru?

Ella volvió a dejó de mirarle, pero pudo apreciar un rastro de tristeza. Tras unos segundos, la joven respiró hondamente y le volvió a mirar.

—Me temo que no —habló por primera vez—. Soy su hermana, Hiragi Shinoa.

Vaya, se había equivocado. Claro, era más baja que él y Mahiru era mayor, además que sabía que era imposible que fuera ella, pues estaba en el informe que, aunque lograron rescatarla antes de que todo su cuerpo se incendiara, murió por la inhalación excesiva de humo.

Sin embargo, también se sabía que justo aquel día, su hermana pequeña había salido antes del suceso y vuelto después. Y no tenía una coartada firme para decir lo que habia hecho aquellas horas, además de que tenía un buen móvil para matar a su hermana.

Si Mahiru, la progenitora de la familia Hiragi, muriera, toda la fortuna iría para la siguiente en la lista. Y esta sería Shinoa.

La principal sospechosa estaba frente a él.

—¿Y tu nombre es…? —preguntó la joven, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Hyakuya Yuichiro, un placer —sonrió, tenía que ser formal y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas—. Creo que tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

—¿Preguntas? —repitió—. ¿Eres policía?

—Soy detective, pero entenderé si no quieres responder mis preguntas —aunque eso la haría más sospechosa, pero no era cuestión de decirlo—. Tienes el derecho de guardar silencio.

—No tengo nada que ocultar —respondió con tono desafiante—. Yo nunca mataría a mi hermana, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Sus castaños orbes expresaban sinceridad. Eso era lo que el joven detective veía en ellos, pero no podía dejarse llevar por un sentimiento, quizá solo fuera buena actriz.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señorita Hiragi…

—Shinoa, sin más —interrumpió ella—. Así era como llamaban a mi hermana, y no quiero reemplazarla.

—Está bien, Shinoa-san —acató, y sacó un pequeño cuaderno, que puso en horizontal, junto a un bolígrafo de su bolsillo—. ¿Tienes más familia aparte de tu hermana?

—No —negó—. Nuestros padres y nuestros dos hermanos mayores murieron en un naufragio cuando yo era pequeña —explicó— Mahiru me cuidó desde entonces y supo arreglárselas para seguir con el legado de la familia. Pero ahora…

Si estaba actuando, debía rodar una película. Sus ojos delataban tanta sinceridad y tristeza por lo ocurrido que el muchacho la veía incapaz de haber sido la causante.

—Entiendo —apuntó en su cuaderno lo que había dicho—. ¿Y dónde estabas entre las cinco y las ocho de ayer?

—Ya lo dije —comentó—. Estaba paseando por la ciudad, pero no me gustan las aglomeraciones, de modo que fui a un lugar prácticamente desierto.

—Entonces no hay nadie que pueda confirmarlo —dijo el chico.

—No. No hay nadie —se notaba la molestia con la que lo decía, sabiendo que no la creían.

—Creo que sabes que eso no es una coartada firme —apuntó el joven de ojos verdes, mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

—Lo sé, pero es la verdad.

El chico despegó su vista de su cuaderno para mirar a la joven. Su mirada serena y luminosa le gritaba que era inocente, que tenía que empezar a buscar por otro lado.

—Eso es todo —le sonrió.

—Encuentra al responsable, por favor —su tono de voz quería parecer neutral, pero había un deje de súplica que al joven le dejó claro que ella no había sido la responsable.

Un momento, ¿estaba basándose solo en una corazonada? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Quisiera hablar contigo en otro lugar —dijo el joven, arrancando un papel con un número de teléfono escrito.

Se lo entregó rápidamente y se despidió, volviendo con aquel hombre que la muchacha recordaba por haberle hecho unas cuantas preguntas antes.

—Pero si no le he dado mi número… —murmuró, viendo como se iba.

Era alguien bastante extraño, pero no parecía querer meterla entre rejas como el otro.

Suspiró. ¿Y ahora qué?

Mahiru era su única familia. Era su hermana, su compañera, su amiga. Ella siempre le había apoyado en lo que se propusiera, la quería y la protegía. Le daba esperanzas de seguir una carrera que le gustara.

Ella odiaba esos juegos entre sociedades a los que su hermana estaba tan acostumbrada. Al no ser la mayor, tenía la esperanza de dedicarse a algo que verdaderamente le gustara y no seguir algo sobre economía o empresas solo por el legado de su familia.

Pero sin ella apoyándola, diciendo que todo saldría bien… ¿qué haría?

Apretó los labios para no llorar. Su hermana le enseñó que no debía mostrar debilidad ante nadie, menos en un lugar público. Fuera cual fuese la razón, no debían llorar.

¿Se referiría a eso tambien?

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. No hacía falta verle para saber que era uno de sus escoltas que la policía le había puesto por protección, pese a que era la principal sospechosa.

El hombre se quedó hablando con otro, y ella siguió caminando.

Estaba frente a uno de los coches policiales donde le habían ordenado entrar, posiblemente iría rumbo a comisaría donde le harían un interrogatorio más formal, cuando lo escuchó.

Cuando escuchó un sonido silbante que cortaba el aire y se acercaba con peligrosa rapidez hacia ella. No sabía como reaccionar, se había quedado paralizada y su rostro mostró el miedo absoluto que tenía en aquellos instantes.

El miedo a la muerte.

—¡Apartate de ahí! —escuchó una voz que conocía, pero se escuchaba lejana, junto a los gritos de alerta porque se quitara de aquel lugar. ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Sintió una gran fuerza por detrás, y en segundos que parecieron sucederse a cámara lenta, estaba rodando en el suelo junto a un chico que la abrazaba por detrás, al que alcanzó a distinguir sus orbes verdes.

¿No era el mismo con el que había estado hablando momentos atrás?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cansado por la gran carrera que había tenido que hacer por salvarla y la adrenalina del momento.

Miró fijamente un agujero en el suelo, que era el que había dejado la bala al estrellarse. En su interior se encontraba el pequeño objeto.

Pequeño, pero letal.

Desvío su mirada al cabello violáceo de la muchacha. No veía su rostro, pero gracias al agarre sabía que estaba temblando.

—Tranquila —le dijo, y vio como su tensión aumentaba, pese a sus palabras—. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Era una promesa.

—Gracias… —respondió ella, y luego sintió como se relajaba inmediatamente.

Se había desmayado.

.·. ·. ·.

Abrió con dificultad sus orbes castaños, y los volvió a cerrar debido a la luz excesiva que la cegaba tras estar sumida en la oscuridad. Un momento después, ya más acostumbrada, los volvió a abrir.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanquecino que se alzaba sobre ella. En la pared de su izquierda, una ventana con las cortinas corridas para dejar entrar la luz que antes la molestaba.

Un esbelto y alto metal, en el mismo lado que la ventana, sujetaba una pequeña bolsa que goteaba. Un fino tubo translúcido pasaba el líquido a su cuerpo mediante una aguja que tenia inyectada en el brazo.

Era un hospital, eso estaba claro. ¿Pero por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué había pasado?

Sintió un movimiento a su derecha y desvió su mirada hacia allí con rapidez. Descubrió a una persona sentada en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en su camilla, que seguramente se habría acomodado entre sueños. Su cabello azabache se le hacía familiar…

Hizo memoria. El incendio, su hermana fallecida, la policía precintando el lugar, sus ganas de llorar, las preguntas de aquel chico, un sonido que le cortó la respiración, una parálisis de la que no lograba salir, el mismo chico que la salvó, sus palabras, el miedo que sentía en el cuerpo…

Y todo se volvía oscuro.

Él la había salvado. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿por qué?

Se movía más que antes, y dedujo que estaría pasando el mismo proceso que ella al despertar. Entonces, tras un momento, levantó la cabeza con sus orbes entrecerrados por el sueño, y chocaron con los castaños de la joven.

—Buenos días —sonrió levemente al ver la cara adormilada del muchacho.

—¡Has despertado! —sus ojos verdes se abrieron totalmente y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

—Un día entero —respondió, algo más serio.

—Vaya, menos mal que estamos de vacaciones.

El joven Hyakuya tenía en su mente varias cuestiones para hacerle, pero vacilaba. No sería adecuado someterla a un pequeño interrogatorio cuando aún no estaba dada de alta.

—Supongo que tienes más preguntas, señor detective —se burló, viendo que dudaba si empezar a preguntarle cuando recién acababa de despertar.

—La verdad es que sí —admitió, algo sorprendido por la perspicacia de la chica—. Pero si no estás en condiciones de…

Fue interrumpido por la negación de la muchacha con la cabeza.

—Pregunta todo lo que quieras —concedió—. Después de todo, te debo la vida.

—¿Estás segura?

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión —amplió su sonrisa, divertida.

El joven detective rió.

—Está bien —se serenó, pero una pequeña sonrisa seguía en su rostro—. ¿Por qué no te moviste cuando te lo advertí?

—Buena pregunta —comentó—. Ni yo misma lo sé. Mi cuerpo… se paralizó.

—¿Por qué crees que sucedió eso?

—Tenía… —su sonrisa se borró. Le iba a costar reconocerlo, pero quería ser sincera—. Tenía miedo…

Yuichiro decidió que no insistiría más en aquel tema, pues se notaba que no era del agrado de la muchacha.

—¿Sabes quién querría matarte a ti y a tu hermana? —después de aquello, estaba más convencido de la inocencia de la menor de la familia Hiragi.

De hecho, era una suerte de que no hubiera estado en la mansión. Seguramente, el asesino no sabía de su salida y quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Muchas personas se beneficiarían de ello —sonrió con amargura—. Es lo que tiene ser una familia de "prestigio"

Shinoa aún no alcanzaba a comprender de qué servía tantos lujos si no podías confiar en nadie más que tu familia, y a veces ni eso.

Miró fijamente al joven que le acompañaba, absorbido por sus pensamientos. Extrañamente, creía que podía confiar en él, no parecía mala persona…

Pero aún no lo conocía.

—Entiendo —dijo el detective tras un momento.

—Yo también tengo un par de preguntas, si no te importa —él la miró asombrado.

—No, no me importa…

—Bien, entonces, ¿por qué me has salvado? —preguntó directamente—. Podrías haber muerto tú, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—¿Es que necesitaba una razón para salvarte? —preguntó confuso—. No me gusta que la gente muera frente a mí, si eso te sirve.

—Pero soy la principal sospechosa de un crimen —le recordó.

—Yo pienso que eres inocente, la verdad —admitió—. Y aunque fueses una criminal, tampoco te dejaría morir.

La joven de pelo violáceo se sorprendió.

—Eres raro, Hyakuya-san —comentó.

—No hacen falta formalismos, dime Yuu

—Está bien, Yuu-san —vio como sonreía resignado.

—Es algo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi, porque seré tu nuevo escolta.

—¿No eras detective? —preguntó asombrada.

—Lo soy, pero después de salvarte, me encagaron tu protección —explicó—. Más bien me asignaron esto para que no me meta en la investigación.

—No te quieren ¿eh? —rió la joven por primera vez, y a Yuu le pareció una hermosa risa.

—Ya ves —acompañó a la joven, riendo también.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de bata blanca que, seguramente, era el doctor.

—Señorita, ha despertado —se asombró levemente—. No me habían informado de ello —miró al joven acusadoramente.

—Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera —intervino la joven, asombrando a Yuu y atrayendo la atención del hombre—. Quería hablar un momento con él, doctor. Lo lamento.

—Su salud está sobre todo, señorita —respondió el médico—. Ya tendrá tiempo para charlar, pero ahora debe irse —miró nuevamente al de ojos verdes, que asintió y salió sin rechistar.

. ·. ·.

—¿Algún avance, Yuu-san? —preguntó, una vez estuvo sentado en frente suyo.

Se encontraban en una cafetería de la ciudad, la cual se había convertido en su lugar de encuentro. Aunque se veían bastante a menudo porque el muchacho tenía que ejercer de escolta suya, siempre solían estar acompañados.

Por ello, quedaban en aquel lugar, en la misma mesa, todos los días. Al principio, era para hablar sobre la investigación del incendio que mató a su hermana, pero en el transcurso de los once meses desde que sucedió la tragedia, se fue convirtiendo en una charla amigable entre ambos, aunque no habían olvidado el tema principal.

—Sí, y uno bastante grande —sonrió el de orbes verdes, asombrando a Shinoa.

La de cabellos violáceos estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir una negativa que la noticia le interesó de sobremanera.

—Te escucho —dijo para que el muchacho supiera que tenía su total atención.

—Creemos que fue el "amiguito" de tu hermana —empezó, y ella sabía a quién se refería.

Un chico había estado con Mahiru a escondidas, pues la joven no podía permitirse desvelar una relación con alguien que no sea de su mismo estatus económico.

Él era el otro sospechoso además de Shinoa, pues se descubrió que habían tenido una fuerte discusión en la casa del chico un día antes del incidente, pues Mahiru quería dejarlo pero él no lo aceptaba.

—Pero tenía coartada, ¿no? —recordó la chica.

—Sí, pero era falsa —respondió—. Un amigo suyo le cubrió declarando que habían estado aquel día jugando videojuegos hasta bien entrada la noche, pero al parecer han discutido y ha decidido decir la verdad en venganza.

—Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan seguro estás de que sea el culpable?

—Ocho —respondió, ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Sólo por la coartada falsa? —comentó asombrada—. Te creía más listo.

—Gracias, Shinoa —dijo irónico. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado varios formalismos de lado, aunque ella siguiera usando alguno, más bien por costumbre—. Pero no, lista, también tiene un rifle, que le dio su padre aficionado a la caza cuando murió —explicó—. Y usa balas del mismo calibre que la que intentó matarte aquella vez.

—¿Por qué querría matarme? —cuestionó, contrariada.

—Pienso que quizá creía que sabías algo, o podías incriminarle —respondió pensativo—. Después de todo, era tu hermana y no tenía manera de saber de qué hablabais.

—Comprendo… —desvió la mirada con tristeza al recordar a su hermana.

—Pero estoy convencido de que confesará pronto —intentó animarla, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba que mencionaran a Mahiru, pese al tiempo pasado—. Está arrestado por la sospecha, y tiembla como un flan. Después de todo, solo es un cobarde.

Ella le volvió a mirar, agradecida, y esbozó una sonrisa que logró ruborizar levemente al chico.

—Gracias, Yuu-san —sabía que intentaba animarla, y quizá era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Un momento, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso…?

Imposible.

—N-no es nada —tartamudeó el chico, aunque ella, sumida en sus pensamientos, no le escuchó.

El detective odiaba aquellas situaciones en las que no sabía qué decir y actuaba tontamente.

Para su fortuna, su móvil sonó, anunciando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Aliviado de tener una excusa para dejar de mirarla, leyó el escrito.

—Mira, lo que te he dicho —mostró su móvil a Shinoa, quien le volvió a prestar atención, dejando que leyera el mensaje.

" _Ya ha confesado, mocoso"_

—El inspector te ha tomado cariño —rió ella al leerlo.

—Mucho, mucho—dijo irónico—. Soy como su hijo.

—Creo que podemos dar finalizada la reunión —dijo al parar de reír, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba su alegría.

Al fin se había hecho justicia, y su hermana descansaría en paz.

Se levantó de su silla, dejando el dinero que debía por el café que había tomado encima de la mesa y se encaminó a la salida del lugar.

Yuu la imitó con rapidez, y la cogió del brazo. La joven giró su rostro para verle, extrañada.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —dijo temeroso, disimulando a duras penas el temblor de su voz.

La palabra "finalizado" no le gustaba para nada. ¿Es que no se volverían a ver? ¿Acaso era aquel el final de todo?

No se imaginaba ya un día sin verla, a ella y sus orbes castaños llenos de emociones, sin escuchar sus burlas y sus risas. ¿Cómo podía renunciar a lo que tanto se había acostumbrado?

—Pues claro, tonto —rió levemente—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por nada —sonrió, deshaciendo el agarre.

En realidad, era por varias razones, pero no era cuestión de decírselo. Una de ellas en concreto, no se la diría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Vamos, que quiero ver a ese tipo y decirle unas cuantas palabras —volvió a caminar, sabiendo que él la seguiría.

El joven detective suspiró. Dijera lo que dijese, no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Aunque también se había acostumbrado a su terquedad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Bieeen. ¿Que os ha parecido? Este one-shoot es el participante en el reto "Universo alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph. En mi opinión, el tema era todo un reto para mi pese a haber escrito varias historias de una serie de misterio y leido millones de novelas así. Y es que cuando lo lees es muy bonito, pero hacer una historia sobre un crimen, aunque no fuera la tematica, es algo bastante lioso. Pero en mi opinión está aceptable. ¿Que pensais vosotros?**

 **¡Nos leemos~!**


End file.
